Although the prior art has contemplated various and diverse wheeled cable pullers, none have contemplated the system of the present invention. Marine seismic cable operations have in the past required the deployment of custom built, costly vessels specifically designed for seismic cable handling operations, which vessels were so specialized in design as to be largely dedicated to seismic operations only. Consequently, when seismic work was not needed, these dedicated seismic vessels would have to be moored, and exceedingly costly proposition.
The following patents are considered to be at least of general pertinence to the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 5,284,323 Pawkett 02/08/1994 5,217,176 Hall 06/08/1993 5,199,659 Ziliblich, Jr. 04/06/1993 5,197,716 Zibilich, Jr. et al 03/30/1993 4,596,492 Monti et al 06/24/1986 4,581,723 Savit 04/08/1986 4,570,245 Thigpen 02/11/1986 4,540,159 Jordan 09/10/1985 4,676,483 Magill 06/30/1987 4,581,723 Savit 04/08/1986 4,254,940 Thyvold 03/10/1981 3,843,096 Wilson et al 10/22/1974 3,719,348 Wells 03/06/1973 3,630,461 Suganti et al 12/28/1971 3,448,962 Miller 06/10/1969 3,093,333 Bishop 06/11/1963 2,659,549 Galin 11/17/1953 1,703,777 Pernot 02/26/1929 ______________________________________
Regarding patents on foldable or knock-down intermodal-type cargo containers, the following patents may be of some pertinence:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 3130850 Oakey 04/28/1964 3223274 Tolnai 12/14/1965 3602388 Hurkamp 08/31/1971 3765556 Baer 10/16/1973 3796342 Sanders et al 03/12/1974 4214669 McQuiston 07/29/1980 4339039 Mykleby 07/13/1982 4860911 Jones, Sr. 08/29/1989 5284323 Pawkett 02/08/1994 5197716 Zibilich Jr et al 03/30/1993 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,245, issued 1986 teaches in column 3, discussion of FIG. 3 (line 8) a tensiometer 32 comprising a sheave communicating with a cable, the sheave situated upon a linear path, and traversing that path in order to maintain constant tension on said cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,723 teaches in large part the same invention as '245, and is attributed to the same inventor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,159 teaches a cable tensioner operating along the same lines, but with vertical rather than horizontal linear movement of the sheaves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,962 also contemplates a vertically traversing sheave for tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,333, issued 1963, teaches a cable handling vessel having a retrieval ramp (5), a cable retrieval engine (4), and means to stow the cable below deck. Also included is a discussion (cols 1,2) of "lump" storage of cable on the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,777 also contemplates a submarine cable deployment, retrieval system, including cable guide means for stowing same below deck. Also discussed is the problems with stowing cable in "lumps", and the associated tangling and knotting therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,973, also issued 1996 to AT&T Corp., teaches a "Transport Apparatus for Large Network Telecommunication Equipment" teaching a transport apparatus having two cable storage bays, switch bays, and cross connect equipment, all hingedly affixed for deployment.
Several patents relate to collapsible and knock-down type intermodal containers, although most of these patents teach folding containers for the purpose of reduced space for storage, and not knock-down to serve as a platform for a specific task. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,669, 3,130,850, 3,223,274, 3,765,556, and 3,796,342.
As may be discerned by a review of the above patents, the prior art has failed to teach a cable handling system which may be implemented with a variety of vessels not particularly designed for seismic cable
Lastly, the prior art has failed to teach or contemplate a cable trolley system which effectively directs cable into the main deck in lump storage, without knotting or binding.